More Than Just Pretend
by Lexbro95
Summary: Permanent hiatus. Original pairings. The Rowdyruff Boys have transferred into school- where the Powerpuff Girls are at. Drama, love, betrayal and maybe even death stirs into their lives. How will they cope? If you must flame, by all means flame.
1. Bully?

**Me: Hey, hey! New story! Flames are welcome! (I'll just take them as a free review) And I don't own the PPGs or RRBs. But I do own Julie and Matt. (That you will soon see…)**

**Butch: Phew! She doesn't own us.**

**Me: (Looks at Butch angrily and growls) what did you say?**

**Butch: Umm…I mean I wish you owned us. (Laughs weakly)**

**Me: Ya I thought so. Anyway here's the story. It starts off with Blossom's POV.**

I love being a super hero! I love the fact that people see me and my sisters as heroes. I love fighting crime and the forces of evil! My sisters, Bubbles as the cute one, Buttercup as the tough, aggressive one, but… I'm the smart, boring one. I hate it!

Everyone thinks I'm the boring; alert, never gets loose kind of person. I love dancing and I love signing! And I'm a pretty good dancer too! And I can get loose! I just don't want to, like making out with random people for example; and many people do. Talk about ho-ish, anyway, the point is, I don't do that!

So you can say I threaten kids at school who think that about me and…I like the feeling. Not like, LOVE! I love bullying kids and for no good reason either. I also shove them into lockers and take their lunch money! I also love being feared and I started to turn into a bully. Of course the teachers thought I was the *perfect little girl* but everyone else stays away from me. Buttercup and I would and still bully together sometimes but she would take the blame if were caught. She just loves getting into trouble….

One day…

My sisters and I were flying to our school, Townsville high. I was wearing a pink shirt that shows my belly and hips with short baggy pants - I know two different styles - and white sneakers with a pink streak on them.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tank top with a really, REALLY short, dark blue skirt, (what's wrong with her? You can practically see her butt! I'm _so_ taking her shopping!) with white flip-flops and crystal blue earrings on.

Buttercup has a hunter green tank top - similar to Bubbles' - with black baggy pants, longer than mine, and skull earrings and a skull necklace. With black, converse shoes. She loves skulls don't she?

"So what classes do you guys have?" asks Bubbles looking at us,

"I have gym!" Buttercup shouts happily, most likely hoping to play dodge ball.

"I have math." I say disappointedly. I may be smart but math isn't my favourite subject.

"I have art! Yuppie! But I wish we all had the same subjects together." she looks down frowning.

"Ah don't worry 'bout it Bubbles, we'll be soon." I say reassuringly. Hey I might be a bully but that doesn't mean I can't make my own sister feel better!

"Really?" she asks. Her big sky blue eyes looks up to my big pink eyes.

"Really," I reply. We get to the door of our school and open it. Many noises from kids were filling the hallways.

Once everyone see me, (and maybe Buttercup) they move to their lockers and stand in silence, staring at me,

"whatcha lookin' at?" I ask with my bullying accent. I call it that since that's the only reason I use it for.

They didn't say anything. They just looked away and started to talk again after me and my sisters left.

"I wish you wouldn't bully them." says Bubbles frowning at me.

"Bully them? When do I bully them?" I ask innocently. Bubbles rolls her eyes at what I said and stops at her locker. BC and I are right next to each other's locker while Bubble's locker is on the other side of the hall. I take out what I need for math while Bubbles and Buttercup do the same.

We all say bye and walk to our classes. I was almost late but I didn't care. I walk alone in a hallway to bump right into my worst enemy ever. Yup you guessed it, Brick, Brick Jojo. He looks so much different from when he was five. He was wearing a dark red shirt, with blue jeans that had holes where his knees are. His blood red eyes looking down at me, I'm about half a foot shorter than him. His hair was dyed a darker shade than mine and it was in a ponytail like pose. What the- a ponytail?

"Hey babe." he says. Did he just call me 'babe'? "What's a matter? You just can't stop looking at me. Can't resist me huh?" Eww! Why would I like him?

"Brick, what the hell are you doing here in a school!? And why would I like you?" I ask getting annoyed.

"Hold on there honey one question at a time! Yes, I'm Brick I'm here to just learn and do what every normal human being would do," I roll my eyes, "and every girl can't resist me so…"

"Just because a couple of girls like you doesn't mean a bully like me would ever like you! I cut him off coldly. He looks shocked for a minute then his face looks confused.

"You're a bully? Aren't you supposed to be a Powerpuff girl?" he asks.

"Yes, _and_ I'm a bully." I say, getting more and more annoyed.

"Well would you look at that. Little old Blossom is now a bully." old? Did he just call me old?

"Yes I'm a bully and I'm not old!" I say, "And I'm going to be late for class!"

"What class do you have?"

"Why would you care?" I spit at him and walk to my first class leaving a shocked Brick in the hallway.

I open the door to my class and call out, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Keane I…," but he cuts me off.

"Ms. Blossom Utonium! Your late, that's rare but I'm afraid you're getting detention after class." Thanks Brick! You got me into detention! You're going to pay!

A few people giggle but stop as soon as I gave them a fist and an angry glare.

As soon as I take my seat I notice there was an empty seat next to me. The door opens and there stood Brick, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Keane I couldn't find…" he starts. Didn't I just say that?

"Another late person? Detention after class Mr. Brick Jojo! You and Ms. Blossom Utonium will go together." he sounds colder this time.

"Uh huh." he nods and sits next to me. Great!

"So anyway to square root of ninety-five is…" I don't pay any attention. Like I need to! Hell, I know this since kindergarten! Plus all that was on my mind was Brick, sitting next to me. Even if it was like a hundred degrees I shiver.

"Hey again, babe." his whisper destroys my thoughts and I look at him with both disgust and anger.

"What do you want?" I whisper back. Jeez why did he have to sit next to me? ME!

"I had to sit next to ya 'cause there's no other spots to sit." my eyes widen, then I sighed. He can read minds. How can I forget? _Damn you Brick get out of my head!_ I think.

"A little spicy aren't ya? That's cool I like spicy girls." he whispers. I sigh again but this time in frustration.

"I know you like me." he says and I looked back at him. Me? Liking him? Never!

"I like someone else." I admit. He seems kinda disappointed. Why does he look that way?

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend," I reply. Now he looks like he was going to cry and I was about to laugh at his face. Yeah I have a boyfriend. "His name is Matthew. Matthew Believe." Mike's older brother. They're a week apart I call him Matt. We started dating when we first met.

Flashback…

I was bullying a couple of lame girls when this hunk of a guy came by through the hallway. I drop a girl I was holding by the collar and stare at him. He comes up to me and said, "Hey."

"H-h-hi." I try to say but it was kind of hard.

So we got together and became the best of friends and bullied people together and other stuff. Then it happened. He asked me to be his girlfriend! And we became a couple.

End of flashback…

"Ms. Utonium!" my thoughts were destroyed yet again but by Mr. Keane's voice.

"What?" I ask getting embarrassed.

"Are you sick or something? What's 99654 divided by 821?" that was easy.

"0.001218026796589525." I said.

"Right." he turns and wrote stuff on the blackboard.

"Good job." Brick whispers to me.

"Thanks. I guess." I reply. Why is he being nice to me?

After class Brick and I walk to detention.

At detention…

I'm bored out of my mind! The principle will _not_ shut up about not being late and stuff. Brick looks bored too. Wait since when do I look at Brick? Maybe 'cause he's nice to you and other stuff. My conscious sounds really smug. And eww! No way! And I have a boyfriend! I argue with my conscious for the whole time.

"Well that took forever!" I stretch.

"Ya you said it! So what are you going to do now beautiful?" Why can't he stop calling me all these names?

"Oh shut up already with the stupid names!" I yell.

"Alright sorry…Gorgeous." he smirks. God! I'm next to the biggest flirt known to man kind!

"God!" I throw my hands up into the air and let them smack my sides when they fell. I walk to my locker, - which was a different direction from Brick's locker thank god! - And when I decide to see my boyfriend, I gasp at what I saw…

**Me: Sorry for the cliffie but I had to end it somewhere! And I used Brick reading thoughts from Candy-Gal75 from one of her stories.**

**Bubbles: What did she see?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**BC: Damn you!**

**Me: *laughs evilly* R&R!!**


	2. Cheating

**Me: Woooooo! Chappie 2!**

**Bubbles: Yuppie!**

**BC: (sarcasm) Wahoo!**

**Blossom: can we get this over with?**

**Me: (Pouts) Fine! I don't own the ppg or rrb but I own Matt and Julie.**

**Brick: Ewww! I like Blossom?**

**Blossom: Shut it!**

**Brick: Make me!**

**Blossom: (Pounces on Brick and punches him)**

**Me: Wow… anyway read the story plz!**

I gasped at what I saw. You wanna know what I saw? I saw Matt but not just him. He was with another girl! Julie?! My arch nemesis! Well she was just an annoying girly girl!

OH MY GOD! Matt is kissing Julie! I felt a tear drop from my eye but I didn't feel like crying, I felt like hurting. Hurting a certain someone that was kissing a certain boy! I walked up to the kissing couple and I guess they didn't care who saw them and I growled. I put my hand on Julie's shoulder and squeezed it. She pulled away from Matt and looked up at me.

"Hey! What's the big ide…" and her eyes widened. And so did Matt's, "Uhh…you see I could explain…" she started but I cut her off.

"Shut it Blondie!" Julie was a blonde haired girly girl that wore a very tight (not too tight) looking purple shirt and tight jeans. I grabbed her by her collar shirt and pulled her closer to my face. I gave her a look that if looks can kill she would be dead the second I looked at her. "Here let me sho' ya a nice room were ya could stay and relax." I said and showed her a locker.

"No! No please! Anything but that!" she pleaded but I didn't stop. I shoved her into the locker and locked it. (I knew how to pick locks and lock them)

"Help! Get me outta here!!" Then I looked at Matt who was already backing away slowly.

"And just where do ya think ya goin'?" I ask not to happy about everything that just happened.

"Uh...well…you see…"

"Shut up! You're cheating on me! With a dumb blond!" I yelled. I don't have anything against blonds but Julie is one Dumb Blond!

"Well you see…"

"No ya listen very clearly!" I pulled his collar and put his face close to mine, "I don't like ya anymore and I don't want to see your face ever again! Clear?" I said rather cold and deadly.

"But you're my girlfriend…"

"No! I'm not! Cause we're through!!" I yelled loudly.

"OOOOOOOOH." everyone in the hallway exclaimed. As I walk away I feel someone grab my wrist and trying to twist it. I turned around to see Matt with an angry face and got close to mine.

"No! You're not leaving me!" he shot at me. Excuse me? He just cheated on me and now he doesn't want me to leave? He's nuts.

"Oh ya I can! Ya just cheated on me!" I shot back. I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked again. But this time he turned me around fast and kissed me!! Oh no! I'm not letting this slip away! I put my hand on his hands and digged my nails into them. He yelled out in pain and pulled away from me. He started running but I was quicker. Thanks to super powers. With a pink streak I was in front of him and I pushed him to the ground roughly and twisted every muscle he had, arms, legs, hands, and ankles. When I finished he was on the floor whimpering in pain. I grabbed by the collar (again) and said.

"If ya's ever do that to me again, next time I'll kill ya! Ya hear?"

He simply nodded with a look that looked like he saw the boogie-man.

I dropped him and looked at everyone else. I gave them the same look and they all nodded and looked away.

When I turned around Brick was there, wide eyed and had an (o) shaped mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You…you…you just hurt that guy!" he yelled, "That was so sweet!"

"Thanks. He deserves it anyway." I said.

"Hello? I'm right here!" he said still on the floor.

"Shut it!" and with that he ran off.

"That was totally awesome! Gorgeous!" he smiled.

"God!" I exclaimed. _You like him!_ No I don't! _Yes you do._ No I don't! Again another argument with my conscious.

**Brick's POV**

I'm now walking with Blossom to detention. She has a boyfriend. Great.

_At detention…_

I'm bored outta my mind! The stupid principle won't shut up about being late and Blossom looks like she's about to kill him. _Holy crap won't this guy shut up? I'm bored out of my mind!! _I read her thoughts. Wasn't that what I thought?

_After detension…_

"Well that took forever!" I heard Blossom and she stretched.

"Ya you said it! So what are you going to do now beautiful?" I love tormenting Blossom.

"Oh shut up already with the stupid names!" she yelled.

"Alright sorry…Gorgeous." I smirked.

"God!" She threw her hands up into the air and let them smack her sides when they fell. I walked to my locker (which was a different direction from Blossom's locker. Maaan!) When I got what I needed I went to see Blossom.

I saw her in front of one of the hallways with a tear drop falling down from her eye. Then she looked as if she were about to kill. (I better stay away from her!)

She ran to the other hall not noticing I was there. I peeked around the corner and watched what was about to happen.

I saw a couple kissing and I guess the guy would be her boyfriend. I guess they didn't care who saw them and Blossom growled. (She's scaring me now) She put her hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed it. She pulled away from the guy and looked up at her.

"Hey! What's the big ide…" and her eyes widened. And so did Blossom's boyfriend, what was his name? Matthew! That's it!

"Uhh…you see I could explain…" she started but Blossom cut her off.

"Shut it Blondie!" She grabbed her by her collar shirt and pulled her closer to her face. "Here let me sho' ya a nice room were ya could stay and relax." she said and showed her a locker. (Wow. she's got a bully accent!)

"No! No please! Anything but that!" she pleaded but Blossom didn't stop. She shoved her into the locker and locked it. (I guess she knew how to pick locks and stuff)

"Help! Get me outta here!!" Then she looked at the Matthew who was already backing away slowly.

"And just where do ya think ya goin'?" she ask not to happy.

"Uh...well…you see…"

"Shut up! You're cheating on me! With a dumb blond!" I yelled.

"Well you see…"

"No ya listen very clearly!" she pulled his collar and put his face close to hers, "I don't like ya anymore and I don't want to see your face ever again! Clear?" she said rather cold and deadly.

"But you're my girlfriend…"

"No! I'm not! Cause we're through!!" she yelled loudly. (Yesssss!)

"OOOOOOOOH." Everyone in the hallway exclaimed including me. As Blossom walks away Matthew grabs her wrist and tries to twist it! That made me growl. Blossom turned around to see him with an angry face and got close to hers. That made me angry.

"No! You're not leaving me!" he shot at her. Excuse me? He just cheated on her and now he doesn't want her to leave? He's nuts.

"Oh ya I can! Ya just cheated on me!" she shot back. Blossom pulled herself out of his grasp and walked again. But this time he turned her around fast and kissed Blossom!! Oh no! I'm not letting that happen! I started walking over to them but Blossom was faster and she put her hands on his hands and digged her nails into them. (Nice) He yelled out in pain and pulled away from her. (Serves him right) He started running but Blossom was quicker. Thanks to super powers. With a pink streak she was in front of him and pushed him to the ground roughly and twisted every muscle he had, arms, legs, hands, and ankles. When Blossom finished he was on the floor whimpering in pain. I nearly killed myself laughing at him. She grabbed him by the collar (again) and said.

"If ya's ever do that to me again, Next time I'll kill ya! Ya hear?" (Whoa)

He simply nodded with a look that looked like he saw the boogie-man.

Blossom dropped him and looked at everyone else. She gave them the same look and they all nodded and looked away.

When she turned around she noticed I was there, wide eyed and had an (o) shaped mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"You…you…you nearly killed that guy!" I yelled, "That was so sweet!"

"Thanks. He deserves it anyway." she said.

"Hello? I'm right here!" he said still on the floor.

"Shut it!" and with that he ran off.

"That was totally awesome! Gorgeous!" I smiled.

"God!" she exclaimed.

**Bubbles' POV**

I said good-bye to my sisters and walked off. I was so happy that I was going to have art. But I bumped right into someone.

"Sorry about that I…" I started but then I gasped, "B-b-boomer?"

**Me: Another cliffie? Holy crap! Sorry people I really didn't mean for a cliffie this time. Well it's kind of a cliffie.**

**Butch: So when do I pop up?**

**Me: you'll see!**

**Butch: I hate you!**

**Me: Well I do too.**

**Butch: (Pouts)**

**Boomer: See you all later!**

**Bubbles: R&R!!**


	3. Sorry not an update

**Me: Sorry! This is not an update! I won't update for a while and if I do consider yourselves lucky!**

**Bubbles: (Cries) Why?**

**Me: Because schools starts so it's going to take a while and plus I don't get internet where I live (I'm in Newfoundland for a visit) so ya.**

**Blossom: That sucks!**

**Brick: It does!**

**BC: Well you better write anyway or I'll…**

**Me: (Types on keyboard.)**

**BC: What the hell are you…? (BC's mouth gets zipped up and her fists are stuck in gloves that are so soft you can't hurt anyone with them.) Hmm hmmm mmmfmmm!**

**Everyone except for BC: (Laughs)**


	4. Boomer

**Me: Ok I'm back! But remember what I said before…**

**BC: Ya, ya we know!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**BC: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway I don't own the ppgs or the rrbs but I do own Matt and Julie.  
Blossom: I'm going to kill Julie and Matt!**

**Me: …I'm out! (Runs away from one angry Blossom)**

**Bubbles: Anyways… We start off with my POV! YAY!!**

"B-B-Boomer?" Boomer wore a blue shirt with white strips around it and it said, 'I am not 'dum'' on it. He also wore dark blue sweat pants. Oh no! I'm done for! My sisters are gone and I'm the only one here!

"Hey Bubble-Brain." Hey! That's not nice!

"That's not nice!" I said my eyes tearing up.

"Wow. You're still a cry baby!" Grr… Ok now I'm mad!

"And your still a dumb doo-doo headed moron!" I shot at him as I moved out of his path to my class.

He caught up to me and said, "Spicy aren't we?"

"Leave me alone!" I cried. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and it tightened. I yelled out in pain.

"What's the matter? Can't take the pain?" At this time tears were streaming down my face.

"Leave me alone or I'll call my sisters!" I tried to get away from him but his grasp on my shoulder just tightened more.

"Aww. The widdle baby still needs help fwom her sisters?" he said in a baby voice.

My eyes closed and I thought that my teeth were going to break from my strength. I opened my eyes and looked at him with a deadly glare. I pushed him off of me with all the strength I had and he flew to the lockers. I walked over to him and pulled him close to my face.

"Alright buster! You want a fight? You got one!" at this time I lost all my patience. His face had a shocked impression and then he smirked. I growled in frustration. Why isn't he scared?

He pushed me and he started walking towards the direction I was going.

"Hey! Don't you wanna fight? Get back here you coward!" I yelled at him.

"Nah! You're just going to go down in a few seconds like the baby you are." he mocked, "And besides, I have art." That's my class!

"You can't! I have art!" I yelled.

He smirked, "Well then see you there." and with that he left.

I was about to cry. I went back too my locker and took out my light blue cell phone and dialled Blossom's cell phone. Then I heard a ringing. Her cell phone is in her locker! Darn! Then I dialled Buttercup's cell phone. I heard no ringing from her locker. Thank God! Please! Oh please Buttercup, please answer.

Yo, yo! You've reached BC's number… I hung up. What am I going to do? Buttercup never misses calls especially in school! Wait! Boomer's brothers! They must be here! But…why? I shook my head and ran to my class. Please don't make any trouble Boomer. Please…

I opened the door and everyone looked at me even Boomer, who smirked evilly. Darn you Boomer. Oh god! He's sitting next to my spot! I'm going to die!

"Ms. Bubbles Utonium! You're usually not late for art. I'll let you get away with it this time." said Ms. Nicelady. She's the nicest teacher in the school. She always let people get away with anything. I nodded and went to my spot. I sat down next to Boomer who was still smirking.

"Can you please stop smirking at me?" I whispered.

"Fine, fine." he looked at the teacher.

"So now I want you all to make a picture that inspires you." I smiled. There was so much stuff that inspired me. Flowers, puppies, kitties, all sorts of stuff.

I decided to draw two kittens playing with balls of yarn.

As I painted I felt someone poke my arm with a pencil. I looked at Boomer with an annoyed face, "What?"

He smirked, "Look at this." he pointed at his drawing.

I gasped and nearly screamed. The painting was me but had all sorts of crap on it. My eyes were red and it had a ball of wind where my butt was to show I was farting, I can't go any further.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well doesn't this painting suit you." he laughed.

"I HATE YOU, YOU….YOU DUMB ASS!!!!!" I cried out as loud as I can.

With a blue streak, I was gone. I could still hear him laughing his butt off. Jerk! I was at the roof, crying my eyes out until it was lunch time. I decided maybe I should go down. I got up and started walking towards the stairs.

**Bubbles: Boomer! How could you do that?**

**Boomer: Hey! Don't blame me, blame Lexbro95!**

**Bubbles: (Glares at me)**

**Me: (laughs weakly)**

**Blossom: Ya anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

**Butch: Why aren't I there yet?!**

**BC: Because you're too ugly to be seen or heard in the story!**

**Butch: Hey!**

**Brick: R&R!**


	5. Flashback

**Me: Hey, hey! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I WANTED TO UPDATE SINCE FOREVER BUT I COULDN'T! Anyways… this time it will be Butch and BC's chapter or mostly anyway.**

**Butch: Finally!**

**BC: (crosses arms) whatever.**

**Me: BTW this story will not have BubblesxBoomer ButchxBC romance. Sorry.**

**Bubbles: But we will be friends!**

**Me: You weren't supposed to say anything!!!**

**Bubbles: Oupps. (Giggles)**

**Me: (sighs) on with the story...**

**BC's POV**

I'm now walking to gym which helped me start the day pretty well. Which is rare…

Flashback of any day that doesn't have gym in first period…

_Beep, beep, beeeeeep…_

"Shut up…"

_Beep beep beeeep…_

"I said SHUTUP!"

**Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep!!!... ZAAAAAP!!!**

**"HOLY (BLEEP!) I CAN'T EVEN (BLEEPING!) SLEEP! IT'S (BLEEPING!) SATURDAY GOD (BLEEP!)"** I yell frustrated.

"Actually it's Monday BC." said Blossom across the door sounding emotionless, "And you have oh let's see about fifteen minutes till school starts." What!?

**"WHAT!? OH NO! (bleep!) (bleep!) (bleep!)"** I quickly jump out of bed and rush to the shower and turn on the water. Of course I HAD to jump in without checking the temperature.

**"(BLEEP!) BUBBLES YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER AGAIN!!!"**

"Sorry." I hear her say from the other side of the door. I growl in frustration. I quickly jump out and brush my hair and blow dries it. I usually let it dry on it's own but I'm running a little off schedule. Plus I don't need anymore time for the professor's yapping about being late for school. I them open the door and poke my head out to make sure the coast is clear and run to my room and got dressed.

When I got downstairs I was wearing a hunter green shirt with a white skull on it and my fav black baggy pants (I wear almost all the time) and black muddy shoes (from football.) And my skull necklace and skull ear rings. (I love skulls in case you didn't know)

Hey, where are Blossom and Bubbles? Shouldn't they be in front of the door? Then I hear laughing and giggling. I run to the kitchen to see my sisters eating breakfast.

"What the hell is the big idea? Shouldn't you two be in front of the door?" I ask. They laugh some more which makes me angry.

"Actually BC we have about another twenty minutes till school starts." said Blossom laughing her head off. What?

**"YOU MEAN YOU WOKE ME UP FOURTY MINUTES BEFORE I ACCUALLY GET UP??!!"** I explode.

"No we just wanted you to not be late for school today." giggled Bubbles, "Would you like some pancakes?" she handed a plate of pancakes covered with syrup. My face, boiling with anger turned back to my regular white colour. I smile and laugh.

"I'm going to kill you guys." I said playfully.

"Oh know! Whatever shall we do?" ask Blossom sarcastically.

"(Chomp) Mwell Bubbles (chomp) mwan stuart by making me (chomp) swome more (chomp) pwancakes." I try to say while gobbling down my plate of pancakes.

All of us laugh.

End of flashback…

I laugh slightly before I bumped into someone. I'm on the floor rubbing my head,

"Hey! Watch it! Or I'll blow you brains out!" Hey, why didn't I swear? I usually swear… which is rare not to!

"Oh shut up you (BLEEP)! Oh now I'm mad! Wait! I know that voice… Butch?!

Butch wore a green shirt one shade darker than mine and had one skull earring on his ear (it looks like mine) and black jeans with black shoes that looked muddy like mine. His cowlick was still there but his hair looked messier so it looked kinda weird with his cowlick. But I guess it was his style.

I stared at him in disbelief. Why the HELL would Butch Jojo be doing in a school?

He smirked, "Can't keep your eyes off of me huh? That's k I don't mind."

"That's not the reason jackass! Why are you here anyway?" I ask.

"I'm here because Mojo told us to sheesh!" I rolled my eyes.

"And what's with your ponytail?" I ask pointing at his cowlick. My cell started ringing. I went to answer it but before I knew it Butch slammed me against the lockers.

"Cowlick, COWLICK!!!!! It's a (bleeping) cowlick jeez."

"Whatever." I say pretending not to show how painful the blow was. Man did that hurt. This again is rare. Oh (bleep) I missed the call.

"(bleep) you Butch! You made me miss a call!"

"Aww! Did baby Buttercup miss a vewy important call? Sowwy… not!" Then he laughed. My face boiled in anger. I got to his face. "Get out of my (bleeping) face you son of a (bleep) or I will kill you! Understand?" I threatened.

"You don't scare me Butter-Fingers." and with that he walked away. I was as red as Blossom's red bow from when she was five. I wanted to just kill him but a tiny part didn't let me. That confused me. I didn't like him. I know I DON'T like him but I wouldn't go. I sighed and went to gym. When I walked in I was about ten seconds late.

"Buttercup! You're late by ten seconds! Give me fifty now!!" yelled our gym teacher Mr. Dan. I growled and did fifty push-ups. While I did this I heard laughing from my left side. Butch! Great he's in my class.

"Shut up Butch!" I tell him.

"Whatever." he replied and dropped a basketball on me while I was doing the push-ups. I fell and Mr. Dan ran to me.

"Buttercup! You didn't give me fifty! Now do me hundred now!"

I wanted to just kick both Mr. Dan and Butch's sorry asses! But I couldn't with everyone watching me. (bleep)

After gym was lunch. I ran to the lunch room to find a table with Blossom angry as hell and Bubbles crying with her makeup all messed up. I ran up to them not bothering to get food.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

"B-B-Boomer did m-m-mean things to m-me." Bubbles sobbed. Whoa…, "He picked on me and made a mean picture of me." I rolled my eyes. How is that bad? I walked up to her and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about it Bubbles. We'll kick their asses soon." I reassured. "So what happened to you Blos'?" I ask.

"Well Brick annoys the crap out of me but he wasn't much of the problem…" Huh?

"Then what's the problem?" I ask curiously.

"Matt was kissing Julie." What???

**"WHAT????!!! OH I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH WHEN I SEE THEM!"**

"Blossom also said that Brick didn't do anything bad to her." Bubbles said calming down. Blossom looked down confused. I would've done the same thing. Does he…? Nah!

On the other side of the cafeteria…

Normal POV

"Oh man you should've seen the look on Bubbles' face when I showed her the picture I made of her! Haha! She called me a dumb ass and ran away crying! HAHA! It was hilarious!" laughed Boomer.

"Buttercup got all mad at me. Was it ever funny! I love tormenting her! It's great!" exclaimed Butch, "So what did you do to the old hag of a goody-goody Brick?" asked Butch before getting a pie thrown to his face. Boomer laughed like an idiot.

"She's not an old hag and she's now a bully! Or so she says. You should've seen her! She dumped her boyfriend and beat him up and threw a girl in a locker and locked it! You should've seen it!" yelled Brick.

"Whoa. Sounds like a kind of girl for…" Butch smirked.

"Don't get any ideas! She's mine!" Brick immediately closed his mouths with his hands. (bleep) why did I have to say that?

Butch smirked. "You like her? Well looks like I'll have a little competition on my hands huh?" Brick's eyes widened.

"You like her too?" asked Brick.

"Well not before when we were five but around thirteen when we watched them on the news. Also because of the size of…" said Butch.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Brick kind of disgusted.

"Pervert. Anyways, looks like you will have some competition Brick." said Boomer.

Brick's face turned into a competitive face, "Yes Boomer, I think I do."

"Let the competition begin." Butch smirked evilly.

**Me: Ok…there we go.**

**Blossom: Oh jeez… two guys like me…**

**Bubbles: Lucky…**

**BC: (Rolls eyes)**

**Me: SCHOOL IS ON!!!!!!!! (Faints) anyway I'll update soon. Oh and sorry if BC wasn't that tough for you guys. R&R!**


	6. Butch?

**Butch: Let the competition begin! (Laughs evilly)**

**Me+Bubbles+Boomer+Blossom: …**

**Brick: Bring it on! And I'm going to get her first!**

**Blossom: …oh boy…**

**Normal POV**

How can Butch like her? I like her! He can't!! Jeez! I can't let Blossom down! And I can't let her be with my perverted brother! Brick couldn't pay any attention to class after lunch. That little speech of Butch's was not the best phrase to say.

Brick chewed on his pencil to the core. He kept glancing at the clock, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. As soon as it rang a red streak went threw the class and to the hallway. He quickly went to his locker and put his stuff in the locker. Before he left he glanced to his brother's locker, which was next to his, to usually see Butch but…no Butch. He better not be where I think he is! thought Brick as he ran to Blossom's locker.

**Blossom's POV**

I'm now at my locker, getting ready to go home. But some guy in front of the door stopped me. At first I thought Brick! But this guy had dark green eyes and a cowlick…Butch?! What the hell? Shouldn't he be bugging BC?

"Hey there." he said in a manly town. O…k…

"Uh…hi?" was all I could say.

"Well I was wondering if you would go with me to get…I don't know some pizza or whatever?" he asked. WTH?! Before I could react a red streak threw Butch to the lockers. Now Brick was in front of me. What the hell is going on?

"Don't listen to that jerk! Why don't you go with me?" Brick?? Liking me? Oh (bleep)!

_A part of you likes him._

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do._

_No way!_

_Yup._

_Nope._

_Uh-huh_

_SHUTUP!_

_Fine…_

"Uh…I'll think about it." and my pink streak showed the last of me. What am I going to do? I never had two boys liking me before! Especially when they are the Rowdyruff boys! That usually happens to Bubbles. I'd better talk to her. This is to confusing…

When I got home Bubbles was on the couch watching TV.

"Uh...Bubbles?"

She turned to me, "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." I said.

She gave a warm smile and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"Well…it's kinda boy trouble…" I told her everything. Well she heard most of it anyway.

"I see…" she looked kinda sad…why?

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"It's…it's nothing." What's going on!! "Well I'm not sure what's happening but there are four things that may be going on…1. Brick and Butch like you, 2. It's some sort of dare or something, 3. Brick likes you and Butch likes you for another reason. 4. the other way around." How did she come up with this?

"Ok. Thanks. And please don't tell BC. She wouldn't understand." she nodded and turned her attention back to the TV. Oh god what am I gonna do?

**Bubbles POV**

"Uh...Bubbles?" I hear Blossom as I'm watching TV.

I turned to her, "Yes?"

"I need someone to talk to." she said.

I gave her a warm smile and said, "Sure. What is it?"

"Well…it's kinda boy trouble…" she told me everything. About why she thinks Brick didn't do anything mean to her…And…Brick probably likes her? And… Butch? Why Butch?

"I see…" I looked down sad.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"It's…it's nothing. Well I'm not sure what's happening but there are four things that may be going on…1. Brick and Butch like you, 2. It's some sort of dare or something, 3. Brick likes you and Butch likes you for another reason. 4. The other way around."

"Ok. Thanks. And please don't tell BC. She wouldn't understand." I nodded and turned my attention back to the TV. The second Blossom left BC came in. Whoa talk about cutting it close.

"BC?"

"Ya?" she looks at me.

"Butch likes Blossom!" I broke down.

**Me: well…talk about awkward huh?**

**Butch: Bubbles…why were you upset?**

**Bubbles: uh…no reason…heh, heh, heh…(a small tear drops down on her cheek)**

**BC: ……R&R!**


	7. Stuck

**Me: chappie 7!**

**Bubbles: I love this story now!**

**Blossom: Shut up.**

**Bubbles: (looks confused)**

**Me: she's a little cranky…**

**Blossom: I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: OH GOD! (Runs away with laptop)**

**Bubbles POV**

After BC went to Blossom's room I decided it would be best to go to my room in case she came down and it would feel so awkward. I knew it was wrong to hate, especially when it's your sister but I couldn't help it! I hated Blossom I hated her! She's always the 'perfect little girl' who actually bullies kids at school and gets all the boys _I _like!

I got to my room and turned on my energy blue Ipod nano and listened to 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico. The reason I had the song on was because of Butch. I loved him but tried not to. But I couldn't help it. The song helped me think about all the reasons why I hate Butch even though I don't have any reasons except for the fact that he likes Blossom.

I closed my eyes and listened,

_I… can't get out of bed today_

_Or get you off my mind, _

_I just can't seem to find a way, _

_To leave the love behind, _

_I ain't tripping, _

_I'm just missing you, _

_You know what I'm saying, _

_You know what I mean, _

_You've kept me hanging from a string, _

_While you make me cry, _

_I've tried to give you everything, _

_But you just give me lies, _

_I ain't tripping, _

_I'm just missing you, _

_You know what I'm saying, _

_You know what I mean, ya!_

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone, _

_I'd be wishing that you'd call me on the telephone, _

I put the volume louder,

_Say you want me back but you never do,_

_I feel like such a fool, _

_There's nothing I can do, _

_I'm such a fool for you, _

_I can't take it,_

_What am I waiting for? _

_I'm still breaking, _

_I miss you even more, _

_And I can't fake it!_

_The way I could before, _

_I hate you but I love you, _

_I can't stop thinking of you, _

_It's true; I'm stuck on you, _

_Now loves a broken record that's been, _

_Skipping in my head, _

_I keep singing yesterday, _

_Why we got to play these games we play? _

_I ain't tripping, _

_I'm just missing you, _

_You know what I'm saying, _

_You know what I mean, ya!_

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone, _

_I'd be wishing that you would call me on the telephone, _

_Say you want me back but you never do, _

_I feel like such a fool!_

_I can't take it, _

_What am I waiting for? _

_I'm still breaking, _

_I miss you even more, _

_And I can't fake it!_

_The way I could before, _

_I hate you but I love you, _

_I can't stop thinking of you, _

_It's true; I'm stuck on you, _

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone, _

_I'd be wishing that you'd call me on the telephone, _

_Say you want me back, but you never do, _

_I feel like such a fool,_

_There's nothing I can do, _

_I'm such a fool for you, _

_I can't take it, _

_What am I waiting for? _

_I'm still breaking, _

_I miss you even more, _

_And I can't fake it!_

_The way I could before, _

_I hate you but I love you, _

_I can't stop thinking of you, _

_I hate you but I love you,_

_I can't stop thinking of you, _

_Don't know what to do, _

_I'm stuck on you._

**Normal POV**

Bubbles heard a small knock on her window and peaked one of her eyes open and gasped, 'Butch?! Why is Butch at my house?' she thought. She turned off her Ipod and walk up to the window. The blond unlocked it and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Look, this might sound crazy and corny and I know its speeding things up but I have to tell you now."

"What?"

"I…" usually this is a piece of cake for Butch but this time he was admitting his feelings for his one true love, "look, I only know one way to show you what I think of you."

"Wha…?" Bubbles couldn't finish her sentence because Butch crashed his lips onto hers. She immediately closed her eyes. Bubbles felt like the happiest girl in the world. Butch kissed her more but more passionately. (I know; how would Butch know how to kiss passionately?!) (I'm not into the whole tongue-kissing thing but I would've wrote them French-kissing but I'm not good at writing that kind of 'romantic' part.)

That's when the door burst open.

**Me: CLIFFIE! So let's have a vote. Who caught our little kissers?**

**Professor**

**Blossom**

**BC**

**Boomer (out of nowhere)**

**Brick (out of nowhere)**

**the door just bursts open from a giant gust of wind (retarded I know)**

**HIM**

**Mojo**

**Anyone else (must give the name)**

**PLEASE VOTE QUICKLY BY REVIEWING FAST SO I CAN WRITE MORE!!!!!!!**


	8. Jealous

**Me: Ok so I'm actually starting to write the next chapter! …FINALLY!**

**BC: …**

**BC's POV**

Wow… Butch; Bubbles' only major crush; not liking her! That's a first!

I started walking up towards Blossom's room. I said I wouldn't say anything to Bubbles but Blossom needs to know… I think?

I knocked on the door, "Blossom? Can I come in?"

"Sure." I open the door and sit on the bed. Blossom's room seemed just like mine except it was pink and red instead of green. There was a poster of Linkin Park over her bed and a poster of Avril Lavigne on another side of the room. She had a pink computer and over it was yet another poster that had Pink on it. **(That sounds a little confusing doesn't it? lol)** Yup, Blossom sure changed a lot since childhood.

"So…what's up?" she asks.

"Well, you see… Bubbles likes… Butch. And she's jealous of you" I closed my eyes, afraid of the reaction Blossom would make.

"Wow… too bad he likes me instead of her." she said simply.

"Wow… so you're not mad at her?"

"Not really."

"… I love you sis!" I gave her a hug. She's so cool!

"Um… I told her I wouldn't say anything to you so I should apologize to her." I said. I **HATE** apologizing!

"Ya I'll come too. Coming from you, Bubbles sounds like I actually like Butch."

"Good thing you don't." I said.

We got up and walked towards Bubbles' room and I opened the door without knocking. That's me for ya!

We both gasped at we saw.

Bubbles was kissing Butch! Of course Blossom and I were happy since she likes him but… still! He was flirting with Blossom and then he's with Bubbles! He's such a skeez! **(I'm not sure how to spell it…)** I looked at Blossom and she had the same face as mine. They didn't notice we were there so I cleared my throat.

Both Bubbles and Butch's eyes popped open as they broke the kissing.

"Oh, hi girls." said Bubbles, her voice shaky.

"I-I should get going." with a dark green streak, he flew out the window. He looked so scared! HAA!

Bubbles looked very disappointed and then she shrieked, **"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!!"** we both jumped, **"BUTCH FINALLY TELLS ME HE LIKES ME AND THEN YOU BOTH BARGE IN WITHOUT EVEN KNOCKING!"** I laughed nervously.

"Sorry Bubbles," said Blossom, "We just came to talk-"

**"SHUT UP!!"** we both jumped back. Bubbles **NEVER** said 'shut up' to anyone! **"GET OUTTA MY ROOM! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!"** tears were streaming down her face. She took her pillow and hurled it at us. I looked at Blossom who mouthed to me, 'Let's get outta here.' We ran out just before the pillow hit us. Not like it was going to hurt!

**Bubbles' POV**

I took my pillow and hurled it at Blossom and BC. How dare they barge in my room?! Before they ran out I screamed something I shouldn't have ever said to Blossom, "You're just jealous that he was kissing me instead of you!"

**BC's POV**

Blossom and I stopped dead in our tracks. My mouth was wide open as I slowly turned my head towards Blossoms' face. Her face was so angry that it looked like she was going to take revenge to some a-hole. She turned around to Bubbles, who had fear in her eyes but still kept an angry face.

This is going to turn into a nasty cat-fight. I just know it…

**Me: So………. what do ya think?**

**Boomer: When am I going to be in the story again?**

**Brick: Ya!**

**Me: Soon… R&R!**


	9. Fights

**Me: YAY! I STARTED WRITING AGAIN!**

**BC: FINALLY!**

**Normal POV**

"Excuse me!?" Blossom gritted her teeth.

"You heard me! You're jealous that Butch likes me now instead of you!" Bubbles yelled. _Bubbles are you stupid? I know I always used to pick fights with Blossom but still, are you stupid!? _Buttercup thought worriedly.

"Are you kidding?! Why would I fall for a jerk who tries to date a girl and kiss another in the same day?! Especially when those girls are sisters!? Also, when he tried to destroy us!" Blossom had some great points there.

"Be quiet! He's nice now!" protested Bubbles.

"Oh, don't be so naïve Bubbles! Someone can't turn good just like that!"

"How do you know?! It's been like, at least seven or more years since we last saw them! You can change in that many years!"

"We're off subject right now!" Blossom said shaking her head, "I don't like Butch!"

"So then who do you like? _Brick?!_" Bubbles spat the last word with pure venom; which was pretty scary.

Blossom went quiet, her cheeks went red.

"Well; do you?!" asked Bubbles impatiently.

"I… I… I don't know." answered Blossom quietly.

"You don't know?! How could you not know?!"

"Hey, give the girl a break!" Buttercup heard herself say.

"Stay out of this Butterbutt!" Bubbles snapped. Now Blossom was furious. More furious then Buttercup was getting.

"Bubbles! You're a bitch!" Blossom shrieked before lunging at her.

Bubbles, and Buttercup were both taken by surprise. Bubbles smacked her head against her bed as she winced in pain. She and Blossom both punched and kicked and pulled each other's hair, while screaming and calling each other names. I was about to break them up before the professor barged into the room.

"Girls, girls, girls! What's the problem?! I've got a lot of studying to do."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. _That's nice. You care about studying more then your own daughters. _She thought.

Bubbles and Blossom started babbling at the same time about each others' sides of the story.

"Hold it!" the Professor yelled and silence set foot inside the room, "Now, why don't you start, Bubbles?"

_It's always been like that, letting Bubbles start first! _Blossom and Buttercup both thought angrily.

Bubbles looked at Blossom with a bitchy smirk on her face. I don't blame Blossom for pouncing on her and punching her in the face; 'cause that's exactly what she did!

"Blossom! Blossom! Get off your sister this instant!" both me and the professor pulled Blossom off Bubbles who now had a bloody nose. Buttercup would've let Blossom punch Bubbles but the Professor would've told her off.

Bubbles touched her nose and gave her a nasty glare, "You gave me a bloody nose! You bitch!"

"You're the bitch! Bitch!" Blossom yelled back and the fighting started again.

Buttercup sighed, _so this is what it felt like for the professor to stop me from fighting everyone every second when I was younger._

**Some rundown house near the Townsville dumps…**

"How could you do this!?" yelled Boomer like he was a worried parent nagging his child for being late for their curfew.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm really confused right now, I need to-" started Butch.

"You're confused!? How can _you_ be confused!? You flirt with Blossom, then Bubbles, and now you're starting to like Buttercup now?!" yelled Boomer again, "you cant like all of them!"

"I don't know who to like." Butch admitted; his head down low. (Weird for Butch to be like that huh?)

"Well, figure it out! Brick loves Blossom, I love Bubbles, so who do you have to choose from?! Unless you go for a random girl!"

"Who says you can chose who I can and can't choose?!" Butch yelled standing up.

"I can't, I'm just pointing out who you shouldn't choose because it's for the best." said Boomer, "Plus Buttercup is your type. She's just like you."

"But I'm not sure." Butch sighed sitting back down.

"Think about it. Then tell me." Boomer smiled and walked out of the room.

Once he was out, Butch growled angrily, he hated the fact that his younger brother was acting like the older brother, but he secretly liked it for this situation.

Brick, who heard their argument from the rooftop, looked towards the Utonium house. With his super hearing, he heard the Powerpuff girls' fight and blushed slightly.

_So, Blossy doesn't know if she likes me or not. I'll be my real, nice__r self and prove to her that I am not totally bad._

**Me: Ok, I, for one and disappointed that I didn't make a more interesting chapter so if you didn't like it that much I understand.**

**But one of the actual things that I wanted to happen is going to happen in the next chapter so I'll try and update faster.**

**Ja! (I think that's how you spell bye in Japanese…)**


	10. Bridget Jojo

**Me: Alright, so I'm starting to write this story and I'm going to TRY to write one chapter a day or maybe more**

**Me: Alright, so I'm starting to write this story and I'm going to _TRY_ to write one chapter a day or maybe more. I'm thinking of making a few more chapters before making a sequel.**

**Normal POV**

Buttercup, Bubbles and the Professor were eating breakfast quietly in the Kitchen. Bubbles was drinking one of those shakes that supposedly helps you lose weight and replaces meals. Buttercup was eating some Coco Puffs with orange juice and an apple. The professor swore to keep her inside the house and make her miss all her sports games if she didn't eat fruits.

The professor was reading the daily newspaper while eating a buttered toast and glass of water. He was wearing his usual lab coat, Bubbles was wearing a mini jean skirt with knee-high black boots, her shirt was white with sparkles on it and it said, 'Spoiled Rotten'. Her hair was put into two long pigtails. Buttercup was wearing a jade green shirt that said, 'Errors have been made, others will be blamed' on it. She wore hunter green baggy pants and her muddy shoes.

A little later, Blossom came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had her long orange hair down and messy. She obviously didn't brush it. She had on a pink shirt with skulls with hot pink bows on their heads. On the shirt, it said, 'Let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn'. She wore jeans and white running shoes with red stripes on the sides.

"Morning." she muttered and went to the pantry to get some frosted strawberry pop tarts.

"Careful Bloss; eat anymore and you'll get fatter then an elephant." said Bubbles.

Buttercup smacked herself on the face, _Bubbles!!_

"Bubbles!" The Professor yelled.

"At least I don't have an eating disorder!" Blossom yelled back.

"Girls! It's too early for fighting!" The Professor got between them, "Blossom, I'm disappointed in you."

"Me!? She started it!" Blossom protested, pointing at Bubbles.

"But you fought back. I expect more from you." Bubbles gave Blossom that same smirk from last night.

"**FINE! MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL KILL MYSELF! EVEN THEN YOU'LL STILL BE SAYING**, '**I'm so disappointed in you, Blossom; even though you're dead I care more about Bubbles than you**!" Buttercup admitted to herself that that made absolute no sense.

"Now that's not true!" protested the Professor.

"Of course it is! Now if you excuse me, I have to go to school early!" Blossom took her blue denim jacket and red school bag and flew out of the house.

Buttercup pushed her bowl of cereal away from her.

"What's wrong Buttercup?"

"I lost my appetite." she muttered getting her green jacket and green school bag. Before she left the house, she cocked her head to the left and looked at her father and sister, "It's always been this way for you, John, taking the Bitch's side then Blossom or mine's." then she left.

Blossom got to the school half an hour before the bell rings. She ran to her locker at ripped it open. She didn't know what she was doing but she took out a book and threw the locker door shut. She started running towards the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She then realized that she was going to skip school in the bathroom, cry her eyes out, and then keep herself busy with the book in her hands. She looked at the book and noticed that she took out a math book. _Nice job Blossom, what am I supposed to do with this?_

Before she could turn around, she turned around the corner and bumped right into Brick. Blossom was about to hit the floor when Brick flew under her and caught her, bridal style, and fell on the floor.

"Whoa, you okay Bloss?" Brick asked when he noticed Blossom's mascara running down her cheeks.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Blossom hiccupped.

"You don't look fine. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying! …it was raining outside!" _Oh good one Blossom! He'll sure believe that!_

"Well, it sure cleared up fast." Brick smiled and Blossom blushed slightly, "Here." Brick handed Blossom a small handkerchief with blue lining on the edges. Blossom took it and muttered a 'thanks' and blew into it. Blossom blushed from embarrassment when the handkerchief was covered in snot; but Brick only laughed; which made Blossom smile. _Why was he acting so nice? _

"Keep it." Brick laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So why are you here so early?"

"Well…" Blossom hesitated, "I had a fight with Bubbles and-" Brick put a finger on her lips.

"Sorry to ask; it sounds kinda private." now Blossom was blushing furiously and nodded her head.

They both heard some kids snickering from behind them and they both noticed that they were still on top of each other and both jumped off each other, both blushing **(For Blossom; the tenth time.) **

"Uh… so what class do you start with?" Brick asked.

"Well, that unnecessary baby class but I was thinking of skipping the day." Blossom admitted.

"Really? Then why did you come here? Oh that's right, Bubbles." Brick nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have that same class; how about I help you get through the day."

"Uh… okay, cool!" Blossom and Brick walked around the school, talking and laughing. Blossom was very confused, why was Brick so nice to her? Could it be some sort of evil plan? NAW!

"Okay, why are you acting so nice to me? Is this some sort of evil plan?" Blossom smiled.

"You thought right, now I'm going to kidnap you! WOOOOO!" Brick waved his arms around while chasing a laughing Blossom. Brick caught Blossom and started tickling her.

"S-stop I-it B-Brick!" Blossom managed to say.

Brick and Blossom both froze when they heard someone clear their throat. They whipped their heads towards the noise and saw Buttercup, arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"Well isn't that cute?" she said still smirking.

"BC! This isn't what it looks like!"

"You think I care whether or not you're hanging out with the enemy? 'Cause I do!" She glared but then smiled, "but I'm not going to stop you from living your life. Just be careful." Buttercup and Blossom hugged.

"Have I ever told you how much you rock?" asked Blossom.

"Lots of times Sweetie and I'm quite flattered." joked Buttercup. The school bell finally rang and the three super teens said their good byes and headed for their first classes.

Blossom and Brick went into the unnecessary baby class. All the kids called it that because that's exactly what it was; it was supposed to teach kids to take care of babies for random reasons. Some teenagers said it's for teens that have kids at that age and learn to take care of their babies properly. Some others said that the teachers wanted to torture the teens with them. _Both really good reasons _thought Blossom.

"I agree." Brick whispered to Blossom.

"Okay class, I want all the boys to line up and pick a name from this bag," Mrs. Shay started, **(In case you didn't know, that's Carly and Spencer's last name in iCarly.) **the names in the bag are all the girls in this class, when you get the name, you go to your partner and wait patiently for now.

Brick walked up and used his x-ray vision to find Blossom's name on it. He picked it up and gave it to the teacher, "Brick Jojo, you'll be partners with Blossom Utonium." there were some hooting and laughing from the other kids. Brick rolled his eyes while Blossom blushed and gave them death glares.

Once everyone had partners, Mrs. Shay said, "Okay, now, each partner will have one robot baby, you'll both be parents for a month and then I'll check the baby's data chip to see how you both did and I'll mark it down."

"Parents?!" yelled Brick.

"Baby?!" yelled Blossom. _A baby with Brick?! Even if it's fake it's weird!! _Thought Blossom; totally unaware that Brick read her thoughts.

_I agree _thought Brick.

Mrs. Shay handed everyone a robot baby, each one looked exactly the same. Mrs. Shay gave Blossom a baby with long white hair and snow white skin.

"Okay, class, now all you have to do is turn the baby around and stick you index finger on the small platform in its back. It will take your DNA and put it into the baby.

Blossom and Brick did as told and the hair turned orange and its eyes opened and it had reddish-pinkish eyes. Its skin turned slightly darker.

"Mama…" it said.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Blossom said.

"It looks just like you." Brick said and Blossom blushed.

"So what should we name it?"

"What about..." Brick thought for a moment, "Bridget?"

"That's a beautiful name!" exclaimed Blossom.

_Bridget… Bridget Jojo._

**Me: Alright!! There you go! R&R!!**


	11. Rushed Moments and Confusion

**Bubbles: Why don't you shut your trap!**

**Blossom: My trap?! Why don't you?! Oh yeah, that's 'cause you're prone to never shutting the hell up!!!**

**(Everyone else sweat drops)**

**Me: We are having some… _minor_ technical difficulties…**

**BC: Lexbro95 doesn't own PPG or RRB only the story and Matt and Julie.**

**Boomer: Where are they anyway?**

**Me: Oh you'll see. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! But First, I'm SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, especially to Talk Bubble and B-Pod (sp?). FORGIVE ME!**

**Normal POV**

Bubbles was power walking down the hall to art class, ignoring all the guys who were eyeing her chest and everywhere else.

_**It's always been this way for you, John, taking the Bitch's side then Blossom or mine's.**_

_I'm not a bitch!_ Bubbles thought, _Blossom and Buttercup are the bitches! That's why the Professor always takes my side! They outta learn manners!_

She came to a halt when she heard a cat call from behind her. Usually, she loved the attention guys gave her, but she wasn't in the mood for flirting right now. Bubbles whipped around and gave the guys a death glare with fire in her eyes.

"Which one of you bastards did that?!" she asked demandingly.

"What's with you Bubbles? You're always loving it when we give you whistles and stuff." a random boy with hands full of chalk dust stated. He obviously had to clean the chalk dusters for detention.

"Yeah, well not today." and Bubbles started walking away. As she walked away, she heard some mumblings and the same boy ran a hand over her butt, leaving a chalk hand mark. Bubbles' mouth went wide and she saw the boy smirk and the other guys laugh like crazy. "That's. It. You're. Going. To **DIE**!" she shrieked, her eyes turning into slits. Hell if looks could kill, she'd be lethal right about now.

"Hey, what's the matter, it was just a joke!" he said, using his hands to emphasis his point.

"No, _jokes_ are supposed to be funny to everyone, what you just did was just plain harassment!" she got all in his face, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Whoa, that time of the month again, huh?" the boy sniggered, it would take a whole army to hold her back now,

"How dare you!" she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Touchy, are we?" he pressed foreword.

Bubbles searched inside her schoolbag, took the first thing she felt and threw it at full force at him, which was a history textbook, "you arrogant," a pencil case went flying, "perverted," along with a few tampons, "cocky bastard!" the boy just managed to dodge all the flying objects and snorted.

"Nice aim!" the guys behind laughed, not because of the statement, but because Bubbles was going to kill him.

"You didn't do what I think you just did." came along Boomer, arms crossed, eyes narrowing. How dare he wipe his hand on Bubbles' butt!

"What are you gonna do, Pretty Boy?" the boy's cocky smile formed into a frown.

"This." and his laser eye beams shot at the floor, barely missing his foot, "Dance, bastard dance." he sang, shooting at the _dancing_ boy's feet.

"Jesus, bunch of freaks!" he yelled and started to run away, along with the other guys; who laughed at him.

"You're the freak." Bubbles mumbles, crossing her hands across her chest and looks away.

"Here." she turns her head to see all the thrown items in Boomer's hands; including the tampons.

Bubbles could feel her face grow hot and quickly snatched the tampons, "Uh… thanks." she mumbles and looks away.

Boomer shakes his head, "No problem."

"Why did you help me?" the blue-eyed girl asks, but before Boomer can reply, the school bell rings.

"Well, let's get to class." Boomer extends a hand towards Bubbles, who blushes slightly. She softly plants her hand on top of his, "Let's go!" he pulls, running at full speed towards art class,

"AAAARRRRGH!" Bubbles screams as she's traveling through the halls in mid air, with a trail of dust after them and a few confused faces.

**Butch's POV**

_**Well, figure it out! Brick loves Blossom, I love Bubbles, so who do you have to choose from?! Unless you go for a random girl!**_

Maybe that was a good idea, I can't date Blossom or Bubbles, they obviously know about what I've done to both of them, and Brick and Boomer would kill me, Buttercup would think I'm a skeez, (A/N Which you are, lol) so dating a random girl wouldn't be so bad, I mean there's thousands of girls who would date me and they're all hot! Well, most of them anyway…

I walk towards my next class, science, giving myself a headache.

Why was it so hard to choose between girls? Was it because of love? Weird, I was never really _in _love before. Sure I had a crush on Bubbles but, I never felt any 'butterflies in my stomach' as everyone exclaims when they're in love, so maybe I liked her for her looks…? Damn, I know it sounds weird for _me_ to say it but, I actually _want_ to be in love. In love with someone who doesn't love me for (ironically) my _handsome_ looks, or whatever. I want someone who has the same interests as I do… who speaks her mind… who makes fun of people…

…Buttercup…?

Actually, I never told anyone about it but, Buttercup was the coolest girl I've ever met, even since we were five, I thought she was cool, she was strong, not a girly-girl; (even though she could look good in a skirt every now and then) and well, she **loved** sports.

But I could never actually _love _her that way. Even thought we were enemies and she never knew, she was my best and only friend. Wow… I sure do like to talk to myself…

"Hey Butch."

I stop my mind babblings and turn to look at who spoke to me. It was a blonde haired girl that wore a very tight looking purple shirt and tight jeans. She looked familiar… Julie? Ah, yes, I heard from rumors that she's dating Matt now, hey wait, didn't she get caught making out with Matt by Blossom?

"Uh… hey." I act casually, why in hell did she need me for?

"Listen, I need to ask you something." she suddenly got close to me, I actually got very uncomfortable,

"Uh… what?" she batted her eyelashes at me; oh no, I know that flirtatious move, she's trying to get with me behind Matt's back!

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me later today," she said kinda, seductively but personally, I didn't find it really seductive, "Would you like to come?"

"Umm… sorry, I kinda have plans…" I stopped mid-sentence, she got closer to my face.

"Hmm? You really don't want to come with me?" she gave me a sad, almost pleading look.

"Um… why don't you ask Matt? I thought you were going out?"

She shook her head, "we broke up a few days ago." I knew going out with her would be big trouble, but I might as well start somewhere, I mean, maybe this girl isn't so bad…?

"Uh… sure I'll go."

"Eee! That's great!" she screamed happily, and did a really rushed move, she kissed me! Okay, even _I_ know that was a little too rushed! But I let the kiss last longer and deepened it. I had this weird feeling that two people who shouldn't have been watching were watching.

**Me: YAY FOR CLIFFIES! R&R!**

**Everyone: NOOOO WHO WERE WATCHING!!!**

**Me: Oh you'll see! Muahhahahahaha!!**


	12. Death

**Me: Now I shall continue with the story and complete your lives!**

**Everyone: (some sarcastically) Hurray!**

**Me: Let's not withhold this story any sooner!**

**-****Normal POV-**

"What the hell are you doin' with my woman?!" came an angry voice from behind the kissing couple.

"Eh?" Butch looked up momentarily to see the livid expression of Matt, ready to pounce at him.

Julie immediately shoves Butch away from her, "Butch, I told you I didn't want you! I only have my eyes set on Matt!" she looks up at Matt, tears forming in her eyes.

"What? You said you broke up with him!" Butch exclaimed, collecting himself from the wall.

"Now why would I do that?" by this time, Julie is silently sobbing into Matt's arms, and only seen by Butch, Julie gives him a small evil smirk. "Butch, I knew you were a skeez but to do something like this is just… just…" now Julie shakes her head and buries herself into Matt's chest.

Butch's blood was boiling, _what was the point in all this? I haven't even done anything to her! _

"Butch, I'm so going to whoop your ass!" _I'm sure you're able to do that!_

"Please honey don't start anything, it's not worth it." Julie pauses and looks at Butch momentarily, "I should go to the nurse, I feel woozy." Matt picked her up and power walked towards the nurse's office.

Butch just stared, jaw hanging, "What the hell was that?" he mumbled. He noticed someone was staring at him, where Matt left. It was Buttercup.

"Buttercup…" the Green-eyed girl wore an I-can't-believe-you'd-do-something-like-that expression on her face. "Buttercup… I-"

"No. Don't even talk to me Butch!" she left with a green streak behind her. Butch started to chase after her.

"Wait, Buttercup. It wasn't what it looked like."

Buttercup momentarily stopped, almost making Butch ram into her.

"Oh? It wasn't was it?" Buttercup's eyes were slits. Butch was slightly nervous by the tone and expression she had but he hid it well. "Then what was it?"

"Jeez BC why are you so upset I mean it's not like I cheated on you…" before the boy could even _think_ of finishing his sentence, Buttercup was thrown into a fit of rage,

"But you were cheating with Julie on Matt! And before that you were cheating on Blossom with Bubbles!" Buttercup's face was red with rage, Butch was trying to pick his words carefully, knowing that one slip up could result in… well he didn't want to go into the details.

"Well, see I was trying to start fresh… start dating and actually find a long term relationship girlfriend-"

"Oh so you go for a girl that's already taken!" Butch flinched,

"You're a hard girl to please." the moment those words left Butch mouth, he regretted it.

"To please, you think I'm hard to please!?" _Oh boy_, "Maybe it's because I care about the girls in this school, maybe it's because I don't like it when players like YOU always break their hearts, granted they're very stupid to date people like you." Buttercup spat.

"I'm not trying to play anybody!" Butch huffed and started to walk in the other direction; he's had enough of today as it is. He thought skipping the day wasn't such a bad idea right about now.

"Oh, so now you're going to walk away when we're still having a discussion?" Buttercup shouted out.

"We're not _discussing_ anything! All you're doing is yelling at me for some stupid misunderstanding!" Buttercup paused, her face was a dark red from anger, and she clenched her teeth, seething in deep breaths, trying with all her might to not pummel this jerk right into the ground!

The bell signifying that class has begun rang, but both teenagers never moved an inch.

"How dare you, that was not some misunderstanding! What I saw was you and Julie together! And why would you even want to date her? She's a stuck up ho!"

"First off, what you see isn't always what really happened, second, she came to me and said she was single, and three, I agree that she's a ho."

"Why would she want to come to you if she was with Matt?"

"Because she's a whore!" Butch threw his arms up. **(A/N they're using those kinds of words why to much…-_-)**

"I still don't believe you!" Buttercup crossed her arms and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. Butch rubbed his temples,

"Why do you care enough to have this argument? And why can't you just believe that it wasn't me?"

"Because whenever you're involved in something, it's always your fault." Buttercup murmured before running off. As she ran, tears were starting to run down her cheeks; _Butch,_ _can't you see you're killing me?_

This time Butch let her speed off; he huffed and grumpily walked towards the nearest exit in the opposite direction the Powerpuff went.

_What's with everyone's problem today? I'm so skipping class._

**-Different area****, end of class-**

Brick and Blossom both walk out of their class, Blossom was holding Bridget in her arms as Brick held the door for her.

"So which class do you have next?" Blossom looked towards Brick,

"arts, you?" Blossom sighed, her happy mood dropped down instantly,

"Geography." she carefully tried not to show too much depression.

"Do you think I can hold on to Bridget for this period? I know newborns need their moms for most of the time but I thought this could be a time where it could be a dad bonding moment." Blossom held the baby tighter, not wanting to let her go. It felt as if the little robot really was her child.

Its giant curios orbs looked up, "Sure, but if it starts crying it means it's either hungry, tired or needs a change."

Brick chuckled, "you sure know the ways of motherhood." she placed Bridget carefully in Brick's hands and he carefully sped off to his next class, but not before giving Blossom a wave good-bye.

Blossom sighed, she never felt so good before. It was a good feeling; she never felt this way with Matt.

Brick had changed so much since he was five. The sexist jerk was gone and now he was… kinda cool.

Blossom felt like she was five again, when she was five she never felt the weight of the world on her shoulders; except the weight that was crime fighting and she and her sisters were beaten they could die and the world could be destroyed but she still felt very good, like she never had a care in the world.

When she stopped her thoughts she noticed that he was in front of her next class.

The bell rang, _just in time._

The redhead walked in and sat in her usual seat near the window. The class was on the third floor, the school had three floors, most of Blossom's classes were on the main floor so see took the time to mesmerise the beauty outside.

From the view, there was Townsville Park, were some toddlers were playing, carefree, completely unaware of all the stress and other things they will soon feel when they're older.

"Lucky…" Blossom mumbled.

"Hi Blossom." Blossom didn't move an inch, just her eyes moved to look at her partner, Gabby Gowswell. The class had long rectangular desks enough for two people, going in two rows. The people sitting together would be partners for all the projects and assignments there were for the whole year.

Gabby quickly took her stuff out for the class and took out a book to read until the teacher came in. Gabby wasn't that bad to hang out with. She doesn't fear Blossom as much as everyone else does, though she respects her. She has short jet-black hair that land on her shoulders, almond shaped moss coloured eyes and an hourglass figure.

"Hey." Blossom looks back out the window, not bothering to get her stuff ready for class.

"Did you finish the paper?" Gabby didn't look up from her book. Blossom wasn't that sure if she was even talking to her.

"Huh?" Blossom tried to recall the 'paper'.

"the paper, 'What Are your Opinions on What to do to Save the Galapagos Islands'." Gabby finally looked up from her book to Blossom.

"Aw shit, I forgot! Thanks Gab." Blossom tore open her bag and started writing on a blank piece of paper. When she finished, her pencil tip was steaming from the friction.

"You have to write three pages." Blossom smacked her head against her desk. _Damn!_

"Hello class, I hope you've finished your homework." the teacher came in. There was a, 'Shit, I forgot!' and a, 'I almost finished it!'

The Powerpuff got nervous, _just one more paragraph!_

"Please bring your papers and place them here."

Blossom wiped her forehead as she read over what she wrote and smiled happily.

"At least you finished it." Gabby didn't even crack a smile. She just wasn't a smiling type of person.

"yeah, at least." Blossom put her paper on the teacher's desk and walked back to her seat, relieved.

**-Somewhere else-**

Bubbles and Boomer have walked out of art class and briefly walked passed Brick, holding Bridget carefully.

At this time, Bubbles has cooled off from her temper tantrum and was laughing at a joke Boomer had said.

"Okay, I have gym, what do you have now?" Bubbles looked at Boomer.

"Same!" he smiled widely at the Blond, who smiled back.

"Yay, I hope we play something I can play, like badminton or volleyball!" Bubbles says, but to no such luck, when they walk in, dressed in the gym uniform, black shorts and white shirt, they find out they have to play:

Basketball. **(A/N dun, dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun!)**

"Aw man, basketball!" Bubbles whines,

"What's wrong with it?" Boomer looks at her.

"It's just that I trip while dribbling the ball and when I throw, I always seem to miss the net." Bubbles explains.

"Then why don't I teach you?" Bubbles' eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Sure, I think we can have freestyle on the other side, c'mon." the Rowdyruff takes the Powerpuff girl's hand and runs towards the other side of the gym.

**-After some training-**

"I told you, you can do it!" Boomer shouts and hugs Bubbles after she threw the ball straight down the net, "and the way you dodged me and dribbled the ball, ten out of ten points!" Bubbles blush a light shade of pink.

"But I wouldn't have been so good if it wasn't for you!"

"Hmm, true." they both share a laugh and stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

Bubbles has never felt so confused before. When she as five, she can even recall,

"_Oh, oh I want the Blond, I think he's cute!"_

Now she liked the insane one of the Rowdyruff boys, but her heart ached for Boomer, first of the Rowdyruff boys she liked, though she never liked Brick, back then he was way to bossy and mean. Anyway, her heart was stuck, she liked both boys, but she just couldn't choose, she liked Boomer's sensitive and caring side, while she like Butch's bad boy personality. She just couldn't choose.

_Why must love torment me like this?_

**-Art class-**

Brick carefully placed Bridget on the table, right next to him, making sure to keep an eye on her just in case she crawled off the table or anything.

_I'll show Blossom I'__m really caring by taking good care of the kid_

The robot stared at the red Rowdyruff and he stared back, but more questionably. Bridget coked her head to her side before looking at the blank piece of paper and looking back at her 'dad'.

"Oh, you want to colour too?" the girl smiled and nodded her head,

"Hmm!"

"Okay, here, and here's some crayons. Draw whatever you like." the girl didn't need to be told twice. She went to work. Never looking up from her picture, unless to take a small stretch and look over to what Brick was drawing.

Brick was assigned to draw shading, a picture of whatever he wanted, with shading. Shading was a pain in the ass, or at least Brick thought so. You have to smudge you finger on the paper 'till your finger is on fire and you have pencil markings on your hand, just waiting to get on your face, clothes or whatever.

What did Brick want to draw? He thought maybe Blossom, but then everyone would see it, and that would embarrass both him and Blossom. So he came up with an idea. He was going to draw Bridget, but slightly older, so it was a mix of both Blossom and Bridget.

_Perfect!_

**-Outside-**

Buttercup was sitting under a tree, watching out in case anybody saw her. She had cried most of her pain away, but she just couldn't get rid of the aching of her heart.

"Why must he hurt me like this?" the Green-eyed girl mumbles in her arms.

Why? Why was love so confusing? Love hurts people, either right then and there, or later, when the love disappears or the person didn't even like the person from the beginning.

"Torment, it brings nothing but torment." Buttercup's eyes are red, puffy, and sore from crying, "I can't go back in looking and feeling like this…" Buttercup then got up and started to fly home… and stopped.

There were ambulances and police cars everywhere on her street. _No, nothing has happened to our house,_ Buttercup shook her head, _nothing happened, I refuse to believe it._

She ran and sure enough, they were all crowded in front of her house.

"What happened!" she demanded to an officer when she got there.

The officer gave her a sympathetic look,

"We were called because the neighbours heard gun shots." he paused, "Professor John Utonium was in the house. He didn't make it."

**Me: OH MY GOD! Sorry about killing off the professor but… well… it makes it much more dramatic! R&R!!**


End file.
